Naruto guy
by shadow212121
Summary: Naruto enters the world of Family Guy what will happen? R&R please  I made this quite some time ago. The structure is terrible, and it had no plot. I was just a kid who wanted to make a story. It's nothing fantastic.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Guy

Chapter one

It was a beautiful day in konoha. Naruto was walking along the side of the street when Naruto was instantly transported in front of a house. The house was yellow Naruto decided to knock on the door. Naruto knocked no one answered Naruto angrily shouted "Hello anyone there?" the door opened. A fat man opened the door he was wearing a white shirt "Who are you?" the man said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it!" Naruto said 'I'm Peter Griffin." The man replied "Come in."

Naruto saw a woman, baby, boy, a teenage girl, and a dog. "Everyone this is Naruto Uzukaka." Peter said "It's Uzumaki!!!" Naruto yelled "Naruto this is Lois, Chris, uh uh oh Meg, Stewie, and Brian." Peter said "Hello." They all said. "Hi wait what did that dog just talk?" Naruto asked "Yes." Brian replied "Hey Peter I don't have a place to stay can I say here?" Naruto asked "Yeah! It'll be great havin ya here." Peter said to Naruto "Thanks a lot." Naruto said.

End of chapter one

Naruto doesn't belong to me

Family Guy doesn't belong to me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

I don't own Family Guy

* * *

The next day "Hey Peter what's for breakfast? Believe it!" Naruto said "Noooo I'll never believe it!!!! And it's waffles." Peter yelled. "Okay." Naruto said "Peter don't yell at the table. You're almost as loud as when thought I was deaf" Lois said "Peter take out the trash." Lois said "LOIS I CAN'T DO IT CAUSE I BROKE MY LEGS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Peter yelled "Peter I can hear you just" Lois said "SURE YOU CAN SURE YOU CAN!" Peter yelled

In the afternoon everyone was watching TV "Sooo you guys just sit around watching TV in the afternoon?" Naruto asked "Yeah pretty much wadda you do?" Peter asked "Oh I train for" Naruto said "BORING!!!" Peter yelled. "Are you a real live ninja?" Chris asked "Yeah! And you better believe it!" Naruto yelled "This guy's weird." Meg said "I'll kick you're ass." Naruto said to Meg "Do it do it yeah!!!" Peter yelled "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled. The shadow clones beat up then tied up Meg and that lead to a happy night.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was late one afternoon Peter, Chris, Meg, Lois, Naruto, and Brian were all in the living room. Stewie was angry because his newly made ray gun blew up in his face. Stewie ran down the stairs and kicked Brian in the shin and Brian punched Stewie. Lois threw Brian in to the wall. Meg punched Chris then Chris punched Meg then Meg went to hit Naruto but missed then Naruto head-butted Meg in the face. Peter was still sitting on the couch yelling "YEAH YAEH YEAAAAAAHHHH!" then Stewie hit Peter in the back of the head while everyone was fighting then Peter threw Stewie and hit Meg in the back of the head. Then Naruto kicked Meg in the face and Meg passed out. The fight was over Meg was still knocked out. Everyone had bruises, bumps, red marks, and scratches. They were all done with being angry they went to bed hurting. Naruto thought it was fun except having bumps and bruises.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto woke up to another day in the Griffin house. Everyone was sitting on the couch except Stewie but then they saw a flash of light outside the door. Naruto went to the door turned the knob he could hear Peter saying "Don't open the door!" Naruto opened the door to see Sakura. "Sakura?" Naruto said "Naruto?" Sakura said "Naruto where am I?" Sakura asked "You're at the Griffin house." Naruto said "Well how do I get back to Konoha?" Sakura asked Naruto "I don't know." Naruto said. "Hey Lois can Sakura stay with us?" Naruto asked "Sure." Lois said "No no no I couldn't." Sakura said " C'mon Sakura stay you don't have anywhere else to stay." Naruto said "Well okay." Sakura said "Yeah this is gonna be fun! " Naruto yelled.

In the afternoon Stewie ran down the stairs and saw Sakura "Who are you?" Stewie asked "Hi you must be Stewie." Sakura said then walked over to Stewie "Aren't you cute." Sakura said then she patted Stewie on the head then she walked away "Hey! Hey! I asked you a question. Well if she won't tell me then Naruto will." Stewie said. Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table "I say Naruto." Stewie said "What?" Naruto asked "Who is the pink haired girl around the house?" Stewie asked "Oh! That's Sakura isn't she great." Naruto said "Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh see yeah later." Stewie said and then ran off. It was night Naruto was lying on the couch with a blanket and Sakura was sleeping in the guest bed Naruto thought to himself "This is gonna be fun."

I don't own Naruto

I don't own Family Guy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was getting close to Halloween in Quahog. There were scary decorations on the Griffin house. Lois chose a costume for Stewie it was a pumpkin. 

"Damn it Lois I am not going to wear the damn costume!" Stewie yelled

"Oh I know you're excited for Halloween Stewie calm down." Lois said. Stewie stormed off as Naruto was walking down the stairs and kicked him in the shin Naruto yelled Stewie stomped up the stairs.

"Damn what's wrong with that kid?" Naruto said holding his shin.

"Lois I know what I'm going as for Halloween. A pink cat." Naruto said.

"Why don't you go as a monster or something?" Lois suggested.

"No no no I think it'll be just right to go as a pink cat." Naruto said.

Halloween day was here Peter was a mummy Lois was a mummy too Sakura was a monster Chris was a weird looking dog rabbit like thing Stewie was a pumpkin and Meg was a zombie. Naruto walked down in his pink cat costume.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! To scary!" Peter screamed Naruto walked up to Peter and said

"Meg looks like a zombie everyday." They laughed hysterically then they went out trick-or-treating. They all came back with sacks full of candy Naruto got an idea his sack of candy was heavy then he held on end and smacked Meg in the head with it. Everyone looked at Naruto then Meg's unconscious body then they got the idea they all locked Meg in a closet and took all Meg's candy and everyone ate until most of them threw up.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Guy

It was a bright day in Quahog. Also it was near Thanksgiving. Everyone was excited most of all Peter.

"YAY!" Peter yelled.

"Thanksgiving Thanksgiving! YAY!" Peter yelled louder.

"Shut up fat man!" Stewie yelled angrily.

"Yeah Peter please be quiet." Sakura said.

"Fine!" Peter said madly. Peter now being quiet everyone went to the market to get some food for Thanksgiving. They were at the market now. They got inside Peter ran down the isles and kept saying "I want that one" everyone got a little pissy.

"Peter! Get over here right now!" Lois yelled people were staring at her.

"Heh heh don't mind him." Lois said embarrassed.

"Okay I think we've got every thing." Sakura said.

"I hope we do this place is getting boring." Naruto said.

"Okay let's check out." Lois said they checked out and left to get ready for Thanksgiving.

Everyone was there on Thanksgiving day Lois introduced Naruto and Sakura to Joe, Bonnie, Quagmire, and Cleveland.

"Nice to meet you." Joe and Bonnie said.

"Hey! How's it going?" Quagmire said.

"Good." Naruto and Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you." Cleveland said everyone ate and had a happy Thanksgiving. Except Meg who got locked in her room and when everyone ate got fed dog food it was Peter's idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto guy

Chapter 7

It was another bright day in Quahog. Everyone was awake because they were all going to go to the annual Quahog fair.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Yaaay!" Peter blurted out.

"Shut up will you!" Stewie yelled.

"Fine!" Peter yelled.

"Finally!" Stewie said looking back down at the book he was reading that was called called "101 Ways to Take Over the World".

It was 6:00.

"Time to go to the fair everybody! Lois yelled.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto and Peter yelled running down the stairs. Naruto jumped over the railing and landed on the couch and front flipping off the couch and on to the floor.

"Wow!" Lois said when Naruto landed in front of her. Then Sakura walked down then Meg holding Stewie then Chris then Brian then everyone walked to the car and left for the fair.

They were at the fair Naruto immediately ran to the ride with the swinging chairs. on a one seater chair was Peter and in front of him were Naruto and Sakura in a two seater pair of chairs. The ride started.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah?!" Sakura yelled back.

"Will you" Naruto was interrupted by a yell for help. Naruto opened the latch that held him in the chair and jumped out.

"Whoa!" Peter said as Naruto went flying to the ground. Naruto was doing front flips and he landed then tumbled to the ground right in front of a little girl who had been the one yelling for help.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"I can't win this game." She said

"Oh well then you're in your own. I have more important things to do." Naruto said as he walked away then he saw that the ride had stopped. Also Naruto realized that one of his sandal shoes were missing he looked around to see that it flew off when he jumped and wailed Meg in the head. Naruto's sandal shoe was stuck to Meg's head because of the speed that it was going when it hit her. Naruto looked at Meg's unconscious body and claimed his sandal shoe off Meg's forehead. Naruto saw that it was already 9:00 it was time to leave. Naruto would ask Sakura what he was going to ask her tomorrow morning.

Meg woke up the next morning lying in the fair the next day with a sandal shoe mark on her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Guy

Chapter 8

Shadow212121: Warning this chapter is entitled to randomness so… yeah… cool… enjoy… 

Naruto: Beware!

Shadow212121: O.O

Naruto: Be-beware 

Another beautiful day in Quahog. Nothing seemed right today.

"I like being awake before everyone else. Cause I'll get all the waffles!" Naruto said as he got up and went down stairs. Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw everyone else was awake.

"Are are all the waffles gone?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Lois said Naruto's eye twitched when he heard this.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled then he saw Meg finishing the last waffle.

"What what is wrong with youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!?!?!?!?!?" Naruto yelled then jumped across the kitcen table, tacled Meg to the floor. Naruto pulled Meg's hair pulling a chunk out. Naruto bite Meg's arm when Chris ran up stairs. Seconds later Chris ran down stairs.

"The evil monkey! Has an army! And he's! Attacking Quahog!" Chris yelled crying. Naruto and everyone else looked out the window. The sky was a light shade of red, houses were destoryed, and an army of monkeys were running through the city. Some monkeys were driving tanks

"How will we stop them!?" Sakura yelled

"I know! We will use this!" Naruto bellowed reaching down and pulling a giant rubber duck out of nowhere.

"Naruto that won't help us!" Sakura yelled

"I always thought you were good." Naruto said with sadness on his face. Naruto threw the giant rubber duck out the window. When the duck hit the ground it rolled into a building, blowing up, and making the building fall to a thousand tiny pieces.

Everyone went up stairs, got war gear on, and came back down stairs.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled "Looks like it's official the monkey wars have begun. Let's kick some monkey ass.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Guy

Chapter 9

The monkey wars raged on outside the Griffin house window. Things were not pretty not at all.

The Griffins (except Meg), Naruto, and Sakura were in army gear. They walked out of the house the sky was dark red, like blood. Monkeys ran across the streets.

"Oh no! Where's Meg?!" Lois asked everyone looked back, saw through the window, and there was Meg. Bombs fell from the sky and landed on the house blowing Meg and the house into pieces.

"Oh my god!" Lois yelled

"Oh god Lois! It's just a scratch!" Naruto yelled back everyone looked at him except Peter who agreed. Meg's hat flew out from under the rubble and landed in front of Lois.

"Uh… Let's go!" Naruto yelled they all walked ahead while Stewie was laughing his ass off. They walked down the street looking at all the burning houses. The Drunken Clam was being attacked by monkeys Peter shot one in the face and its face blew off. The other monkeys saw Peter shoot the monkey so they turned around and looked at Peter with death in their eyes.

"Run!" Peter yelled then Naruto went behind a building and got an over sized duck big enough for all of them to ride on. They all got on before the monkeys attacked them. They were riding down the street and saw a bunch of dead bodies lying down on the street, dead.

"Naruto where they hell did you get this thing?" Lois asked

"His name is JP Sugar jumper and let's just say I played with Stewie's chemistry set." Naruto answered.

"Giddy up!" Yelled then JP Sugarjumper ran faster. They ran over a monkey killing it.

"Giddy up!" Naruto yelled again JP Sugarjumper ran even faster. They trampled a whole line of monkeys. Then they stopped at a gun shop, stocked up, then rode JP Sugarjumper again. They were riding very fast then a bullet came out of nowhere and shot JP Sugarjumper in the side of the face sending everyone flying off him.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo no no no no no no nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Naruto yelled nearly running out of breath and dying.

"Naruto." Sakura said

"No!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto he's dead." Sakura said sorry for Naruto

"Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!" Naruto yelled again then everyone knew that Quahog had gone to Hell in a hand basket.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Guy

Naruto Guy

Chapter 10

Naruto, Sakura, Peter, Stewie, Lois and Chris ran through the streets of Quahog. Naruto, still saddened by the loss of J.P. Sugarjumper, wept a small bit as they ran. Then out of nowhere a monkey jumped out of an alley with a knife in its stomach.

Naruto looked at the monkey as it dyed right in the spot it was standing in. Everyone looked down the alley way to see. Sasuke! Sakura jumped for joy and ran to Sasuke and hugged him tightly. Naruto wept more at the sight of this. As he advanced down the alley way, Naruto had a very angry face on. Everyone looked at Naruto.

"What the hell's bittin' him?" Peter asked. Naruto saw a monkey approaching. It jumped at him. He grabbed its neck and threw it against the wall the monkey died from the speed of the impact.

As Naruto left the alley way, everyone followed Naruto.

"Let's end this damn thing already!" Naruto barked at everyone. They followed. Naruto turned his head, as did everyone. There was a big tall tower in the center of Quahog.

"We get to that and blow it up. Then we're good to go." Naruto said.

The group approached the tower.

"Stewie, give me a bomb!" Naruto yelled. Surely enough, Stewie pulled a bomb out of his pocket and handed it to Naruto. Then Naruto burst forward and ran up the face of the tower. _"Naruto set the bomb to one minute." _ Sakura thought _"But that means by the time Naruto gets up there."_ Sakura gasped.

"Naruto is going to kill himself to save us!" Sakura yelped worriedly. Everyone else gasped, but not Sasuke.

Naruto grew closer to the top, he was about four feet away from it. At the speed Naruto was going he would reach the top in half of a second. Naruto burst up in the air and planted the bomb with five seconds to go. Naruto sat down and waited.

Down below everyone gazed in horror as the building crumpled to the ground. Then the group started crying. Sasuke even shed a tear. Sakura saw something float down gently into her hands. It was a part of Naruto's jacket.

Then Naruto woke up in his bed screaming. Sakura woke up on the bed next to him.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing it was just a nightmare." Naruto replied.

"Okay goodnight." Sakura said

"Um… Sakura I have to tell you something." Naruto said

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto gazed into her eyes and said.

"I love you."


End file.
